Conventionally, a technology related to driving assistance in which a driving operation related to traveling of a vehicle is automatically performed in place of a driver is known (for example, refer to PTL 1). PTL 1 describes a technology in which switching is performed between a manual traveling mode and an automatic traveling mode based on an operation by a driver. In the manual traveling mode, traveling is performed based on operations by the driver. In the automatic traveling mode, traveling is performed by automatic control.